Pipirika
Pipirika (ピピリカ, Pipirika) is a member of the Imuchakk tribe. She is the daughter of the Patriarch and the sister of Hinahoho. Appearance As a member of the Imuchakk tribe, Pipirika has a gigantic physique and a muscular build despite her young age. She also possess the blue hair of her tribe which she keeps short with her bang parted for her eyes. She wears a light-colored sleeveless shirt and a thick dark-colored skirt tied above her waist. Personality History Plot Valefor Arc Pipirika accompanies her brother as he challenges the Rampaging Unicorn in order to complete his coming of age ceremony. However, all of his initial attempts fail. After one such attempt, Pipirika's brother is blown away and lands on Sinbad's boat. Soon after, Pipirika arrives and apologizes to Sinbad for all the trouble caused by her brother. She then introduces herself and, when Sinbad asks her brother's name, explains that her brother has no name because he has yet to complete his coming of age ceremony. As the group converse, the Rampaging Unicorn appears and rocks the boat, with Pipirika commenting that the monster is just toying with them. The monster soon leaves and an amazed Sinbad offers to help the siblings.AoS: Night 13, Pages 3-19 Pipirika and her brother accept Sinbad's help and the group begins preparations. After listening to the siblings explanation about the Rampaging Unicorn, Sinbad suggests that they set up traps in order to gain advantage. Though initially surprised because traps aren't traditionally used, the siblings agree to Sinbad's suggestion and Pipirika's brother suggests that they set up the traps in a crescent-shaped island known to be frequented by Rampaging Unicorns and often used as the decisive battlefield by successive warriors.AoS: Night 14, Pages 2-7 The group arrives at the island and, under Sinbad's instructions, ties several coils of rope around weak trees. The siblings are skeptical about the idea, knowing that the Rampaging Unicorn can easily uproot the trees but Sinbad assures them that the trap will work. Several days later, the monster arrives and Pipirika and her brother, at Sinbad's signal, ensnares its horn by using arrows with ropes connected to the tied trees. As expected, the monster easily uproots the trees but the trunks, having fallen in the ocean, can then be used as footholds, enabling the siblings and Sinbad to attack the monster from above the water. During the battle Pipirika dives into the ocean alongside her brother and mostly acts as support while her brother battles the beast.AoS: Night 14, Pages 8-15 As the battle continues, a storm unexpectedly arrives. With the other traps they prepared rendered useless during the storm and because of the raging waves, Pipirika swims ashore and asks her brother to stop the fight but he refuses, not wanting for Sinbad's efforts to be in vain and determined to defeat the monster in order to be acknowledged as a man by his tribe. However, the Rampaging Unicorn swats him away by its tail and he lands on top of her sister. Sinbad, after seeing Pipirika's brother's determination, summons the power of Baal and kills the monster with a bolt of lightning.AoS: Night 14, Pages 16-24 Abilities Underwater Proficiency :Being a member of the Imuchakk tribe, Pipirika is naturally adept in swimming and fighting underwater.AoS: Night 14, Page 4 Cold Resistance :Pipirika was born and raised in Imuchakk, a country covered in ice and snow located in the extreme north. Perhaps because of this, she is naturally resistant to cold weather, appearing comfortable despite wearing only a sleeveless shirt and a short skirt.AoS: Night 15, Page 10 Equipment Bow and Arrows :Pipirika has shown proficiency when using bow and arrows as shown when she successfully ensnared the Rampaging Unicorn while aiding her brother to complete his coming of age ceremony.AoS: Night 14, Pages 8-10 Harpoon :Similar to other members of her tribe, Pipirika uses a standard Imuchakk harpoon.AoS: Night 14, Page 11 Battles/Events Relationships Hinahoho Despite often scolding and bickering with him, Pipirika cares deeply and is very supportive of her brother Hinahoho as seen when she accompanied and aided him during his hunt of the Rampaging Unicorn. She also encourages him to pursue his dream of marrying the beauty of Imuchakk.AoS: Night 13, Page 15 When Hinahoho completed his coming of age ceremony, Pipirika was extremely proud of him and even shed tears of happiness.AoS: Night 15, Pages 15-19 Pipirika is also the only person who knows of the places Hinahoho frequent when he is distressed.AoS: Night 16, Pages 10-13 Sinbad Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Imuchakk